Cascanueces
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Un extraño regalo llega a las manos de Izuku Midoriya el 24 de diciembre. Una muñeca con forma de cascanueces que no es lo que parece a primera vista y que parece ocultar todo un abanico de secretos por descubrir. (Fic AU sin quirks) (IzukuxOC) (Fic temática navideña).


**¡Hola mis lectores y feliz Navidad para todos ustedes! Anhelo de corazón que hayan disfrutado de estas festividades con sus familias y amigos.**

**¿Por mi parte? Bueno, les vengo a entregar este regalo navideño para que lo disfruten en esta época de fiestas y fin de año. Un one-shot extenso basado parcialmente en el cuento de "El cascanueces". **

**Y sin más que comentar… ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Cascanueces_

Un ambiente cálido ajeno al congelante exterior rodeaba el entorno familiar festivo de blanco.

Los diminutos copos danzaban de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa alrededor de un pequeño muñeco blanco y redondo con sombrero de copa, sonrisa ancha y nariz graciosa de zanahoria. La nieve caía sobre este, se volteaba y luego repetía el mismo ciclo, hipnotizando a dos espectadores de mirada curiosa.

\- Que lindo es, Izuku-san – murmuró una pequeña de 6 años, de cabellos grises y ojos rubí mientras sostenía su carita con sus manos y apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, sentada en el sofá. Su mirada destellaba inocencia y asombro ante el muñequito cubierto de escarcha, atrapado en una pequeña figura circular.

\- ¿Lo ves? Las esferas de nieve son muy divertidas, Eri-chan – dijo su acompañante, 10 años mayor que ella. Cabello verdoso y rizado al punto del desorden, color que combinaba con sus orbes. Tenía un rostro simple decorado por pecas en sus mejillas redondas. A pesar de sus ya 16 años cumplidos, su alma era tan pura y sensible como la de un niño pequeño que se asombra por todo.

\- Kouta-kun dice que no le gustan – reprochó Eri haciendo un puchero – Dice que son aburridas.

\- Bueno, no a todos nos gustan las mismas cosas – le enseñó Izuku mientras agitaba la pequeña esfera – Y eso no tiene nada de malo. Por ejemplo, a ti no te gustan las galletas saladas, pero a Kouta-kun sí le gustan. Y eso no significa que él esté bien y tú no. Son solo gustos diferentes.

\- Eso creo – musitó la pequeña escuchando con atención a su amigo -casi hermano- hablar – Espero que sí le gusten los bastones de caramelo de Navidad, porque son muy ricos.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí le gustarán – asintió él con entusiasmo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la menor y en sus pequeñas manos blancas depositaba la esferita navideña para que siguiera jugando con ella.

\- ¡Muñeco feliz! ¡El muñeco está feliz! – reía Eri agitando sus piernas que colgaban al no poder tocar el suelo mientras yacía sentada en el sillón. Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por la dulzura de aquella niña inocente.

Conocía a la pequeña Eri-chan desde hace poco más de un año, gracias a un incidente no muy agradable. Era la hija adoptiva de un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y frío, pero amable al mismo tiempo y ambos se habían mudado a la misma calle donde Izuku vivía solo con su madre, Inko Midoriya. La niña solía jugar en la calle bajo la mirada estricta de su padre. Corriendo, jugando y atrapando mariposas. Pero en una ocasión, un conductor descuidado no respetó la señalética y estuvo a segundos de arrollarla y quitarle la vida, de no ser por el adolescente de orbes esmeralda, quien siquiera lo meditó dos veces antes de aventarse a la calle, sostener a la niña en sus brazos y saltar con ella hasta la otra vereda cuidando que la infante no se golpeara, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Él se había llevado un golpe contundente en la cabeza y un topón del auto culpable que le provocó una fractura en el tobillo, pero aun así se había asegurado de calmar a la pequeña Eri y sonreírle con confianza, disimulando el dolor infernal que lo consumía. Su camisa se había empapado con las lágrimas ajenas de terror y agradecimiento. Incluso cuando la ambulancia se lo llevaba, vio a la niña llorar y patalear en los brazos de su padre, rogándole que por favor la dejara ir con "el chico de manos amables" que la había salvado. Por supuesto, la menor lo visitó en el hospital y lloró hasta quedarse dormida cuando lo vio postrado en una cama con la cabeza vendada por el golpe y el pie enyesado. Siempre recordaría como lo había abrazado mientras repetía cientos de veces la palabra "Gracias" al mismo tiempo que sorbía por la nariz e intentaba dejar de derramar lágrimas. El padre adoptivo de la niña -Aizawa Shota- utilizó el mismo término de una forma más seca, pero con el mismo agradecimiento e incluso más. Aunque también lo regañó por imprudente. ¡Maldición! Ahora tenía el tobillo quebrado. Era increíble como un muchacho había hecho algo tan arriesgado y estúpido con tal de proteger a su hija.

Fue a partir de entonces que, la niña no se volvió a separar del chico con corazón de héroe. Siempre se encontraban en la calle cuando él regresaba de la preparatoria y ahora en su rutina, se agregaba una hora de juegos con la pequeña Eri. Cosas como saltar la cuerda, perseguir mariposas, subirse a los árboles o simplemente tenderse en el pasto e imaginar que las nubes eran elefantes, casas o unicornios. Un oasis dulce en medio del desierto tomentoso de su vida social aislada.

_Antipático_, decían otros chicos de la preparatoria e incluso lo veían como motivos extra de burlas, pero a Izuku ya no le importaba. Aunque Eri era una niña, era su amiga más querida al punto de considerarla su propia hermana y le había prometido tanto a ella como a su padre y a sí mismo que la protegería hasta el final, aunque le costara la vida.

\- ¡Izuku-san! – alzó la voz la pequeña, sacándolo de golpe de su ensoñación de recuerdos – Inko-san preparó galletas. ¿Vamos a comer galletas?

\- Si quieres comer galletas, entonces vamos por ellas – le respondió acariciando su cabecita de cabello plateado. Las manitos pequeñas de Eri sostuvieron la suya y lo llevaron hasta la cocina, donde el aroma se había endulzado en cuestión de minutos gracias a las galletas caseras recién horneadas. Pronto, Eri estuvo sentada en la mesa, con sus pies moviéndose sin tocar el suelo y comiendo con una sonrisa llena de migajas.

\- ¿Tienes noticias de los demás? – Izuku aprovechó de iniciar una conversación con su madre, mientras sostenía una galleta en forma de árbol de Navidad decorada con puntos de colores empalagosos.

\- La familia Izumi vendrá dentro de unos minutos – respondió Inko con una sonrisa diáfana, similar a la de su hijo – Pero al parecer, Kouta-kun llegará primero. Al parecer, ya quería verte.

\- O ya quería comerse tus galletas – bromeó Izuku mientras mordía el dulce, dejando que el sabor azucarado invadiera su boca.

\- Vamos, cariño – río su madre – Aunque Kouta no lo admita en voz alta, sabes que quiere verte a ti porque te admira.

\- ¡Siempre habla de ti en la escuela! – intervino Eri con la boca llena – Siempre les cuenta sobre ti y los amenaza de que, si se ríen de ti, los golpeará en la entrepierna.

\- Que brusco – opinó Izuku tragando saliva, algo nervioso. Jamás imaginó que un niño de apenas 7 años sería capaz de proferir esas amenazas.

\- Tienes que valorarte un poco más, Izuku – pidió la mujer de aspecto gentil mientras le acariciaba el hombro a su "niño" – Si Eri-chan y Kouta-kun quisieron venir aquí a pasar la Navidad y sus familias también lo desean, es gracias a ti. Ellos te adoran.

El adolescente de orbes esmeralda sonrió con ternura mientras un pequeño tinte rojo le coloreaba con palidez sus mejillas pecosas. Silenció el tema implícitamente para no sentirse más abochornado y siguió deleitándose con las galletas de su madre, hasta que el timbre de la entrada a aquel pequeño departamento fue tocado con insistencia.

\- ¡Kouta-kun! – exclamó la pequeña Eri bajando a toda prisa de la silla y corriendo a la entrada y solo detuvo sus saltitos hiperactivos cuando Izuku llegó junto a ella y abrió la puerta, revelando que la pequeña había acertado con respecto a quien era el visitante. Kouta Izumi llegaba acompañado de sus progenitores, con su típica expresión seria que ocultaba un entusiasmo similar al de Eri.

\- Hola Izuku – saludó el menor con expresión neutral – Y hola también, Eri.

\- Que gusto verte, Kouta-kun – respondió el mayor sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Kouta-kun! – chilló la niña de ojos rubí mientras lo jalaba del brazo obligándolo a entrar deprisa.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos Izuku-kun – saludó la madre de Kouta – ¿Es idea mía o has crecido?

\- ¿Eh? No… N-No lo sé – respondió nervioso el aludido anteriormente mientras rascaba su nuca en señal de ansiedad nerviosa. La mujer río ante su gesto peculiar.

\- Shino llegará dentro de unos 30 minutos – explicó el padre de Kouta – Ya sabes. El trabajo manda.

\- Descuide – reconfortó el adolescente – Llegará casi al mismo tiempo que Aizawa-san. Así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

Ambos adultos invitados asintieron con amabilidad e ingresaron a la casa y tras saludar a Inko, entablaron una amistosa conversación con ella. Aunque la madre de Izuku no era muy sociable, hablar con ella era reconfortante y cálido, como si poseyera un don para otorgarle armonía a los demás. Allí el origen de la hipótesis de que eso había sido heredado por su joven primogénito.

Izuku sonrió con calma y se disponía a cerrar la puerta de entrada a su puerta, pero una voz lo detuvo, dejándolo en un estado de asombro.

\- No creo que aún debas cerrar la puerta, joven Izuku.

El susodicho viró la cabeza hacia la derecha donde aquella voz grave y algo ronca había sido escuchada. Su rostro no supo disimular el asombro y una sonrisa llorosa se dibujó mientras balbuceaba incoherencias ante la sorpresa maravillosa.

\- ¡T-Toshinori-san! – Izuku exclamó aquel nombre con la misma felicidad como si recibiera a su propio padre. Corrió hacia su padrino volviendo a sentirse como un niño pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando de manera sobrehumana no empezar a llorar a pesar de sentir su corazoncito estrujado por una amalgama de sentimientos desbordados.

\- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Izuku – el hombre de aspecto peligrosamente delgado y cuyo rostro daba la errónea impresión de estar deprimido o enfermo, correspondió al gesto amable de su ahijado y le desordenó el cabello de forma divertida – Al parecer creciste bastante este año.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir – habló el joven mientras sus ojos destellaban alegría pura, levemente empañada por lágrimas que se negaban a escapar.

\- Tu madre quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti – explicó el hombre de desordenado cabello rubio mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas, recordando como realizaba el mismo gesto cuando aquel chico contaba con apenas 6 años y se caía a menudo por jugar a las carreras con otros niños. Siempre llegaba sucio y rasmillado, a veces por correr y a veces por golpes de terceros. Y siempre era su madre o Toshinori quienes lo cobijaban con un abrazo fraternal antes de dedicarse al trabajo de curarle sus heridas. Su padre… bueno, era caso perdido por culpa de su constante ausencia.

\- Me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí – sonrió Izuku con labios temblorosos, antes de sujetarlo del brazo y llevarlo hasta el interior de la casa, sintiendo en su corazón noble y maltratado por factores externos, que esta Navidad sería maravillosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eri intentaba con una insistencia imperturbable de convencer a Kouta de que las esferas navideñas eran un mundo de juegos de antaño, él la miraba con falso desinterés mientras comía un bastón de dulce navideño, luchando con la tentación de morderlo para evitar dañar sus dientes de leche que aún conservaba. Izuku los miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante, acompañado por su padrino quien le narraba adonde había ido esta vez y el porqué de su ausencia en todo el año.

\- Siempre tienes un lugar nuevo que visitar – comentó Izuku con cierta tristeza – A veces quisiera ser así de fuerte y valiente para ir más allá de lo que conozco.

\- Esa valentía siempre ha estado contigo desde que eras un crío – le regañó con gracia Toshinori mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Ese valor lo tuviste cuando salvaste a Eri-chan de morir arrollada a cambio de romperte el tobillo. También cuando protegiste a Kouta de que un asaltante lo usara como rehén a costa de recibir los golpes. Y ni decir cuantas veces has protegido a tus compañeros porque ya perdí la cuenta.

\- Pero… aun así me asusta la idea de dejarlo todo para buscar otro lugar – se sinceró el adolescente mientras empuñaba sus manos.

\- Solo necesitas usar ese valor y nobleza que tienes para proteger a los demás y usarlo para cuidarte a ti mismo e incentivarte a salir de tu zona de confort – aconsejó el hombre de delgado aspecto – No necesitas apresurar las cosas. Ve a tu propio ritmo. No es como si el destino de la humanidad estuviese en tus manos.

\- Si eso fuera así, ya se habría acabado el mundo – pensó Izuku de forma negativa y sonriendo de una forma demasiado extraña, propio de su expresión pesimista o nerviosa.

Toshinori suspiró de forma agotada y desvío la mirada hacia el deslumbrante árbol de Navidad que era el foco de atracción principal de la festividad de colores brillantes. No era sorpresa, tristemente, para él que su ahijado tuviera una autoestima tan decaída a pesar de todas sus acciones nobles que lo habían conllevado a ser apreciado por tantos. Suponía que las constantes burlas de infancia, los empujones "accidentales" de su "amigo" de infancia Katsuki Bakugo -quien ya siquiera vivía en la misma ciudad- y los rechazos de otros niños por su ya superada torpeza, le habían empañado su confianza al punto en que resultaba imposible reconstruirla como antes. Sabía que Izuku necesitaba un empujón definitivo para que su valentía saliera a flote sin necesidad de volver a esconderla como había ocurrido tras salvar a Eri y Kouta respectivamente. Eso le ayudaría a despejar sus temores y dar cara a los nuevos desafíos. Solo un empujoncito… y ya.

\- Joven Izuku – le llamó con falsa formalidad, consiguiendo que lo mirara a los ojos – Ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo especial para ti.

Dicho esto, el hombre se acercó al árbol y se inclinó a recoger un obsequio de pequeño tamaño que yacía muy bien escondido entre el papel colorido y los lazos verdes y rojos. Volvió junto a su ahijado y le extendió el regalo.

\- Aún no son las 12 de la noche, pero no le veo la tragedia a darte antes tu regalo de Navidad – explicó con una sonrisa.

Izuku se sorprendió por la sugerencia, viéndolo como un pequeño juego de rebeldía que no le haría daño a nadie. Miró la cajita de color rojo que ahora había apoyado en sus piernas y con mucho cuidado la abrió, quedando anonadado por su contenido.

\- Un cascanueces – musitó inaudible al ver el juguete. Como si sostuviese una pieza de cristal, alzó la figura de madera y se sorprendió por el detalle que al comienzo no captó: Se trataba de un cascanueces diferente. Era una muñeca con forma de cascanueces, ataviada con un traje de soldado que consistía en una chaqueta azul marino con hombreras y botones dorados, cuyos bordes alrededor del cuello eran rojo bermellón, al igual que la falda tiesa que le cubría hasta los tobillos con bordes dorados. Calzaba unas botas negras y en su cabeza llevaba una especie de casco negro con bordes plateados. Le sorprendió lo detallado de su vestuario y los rasgos de su cara a pesar de su boca hecha para partir nueces; ojos azules y profundos, mejillas sonrojadas y labios sonrientes. A pesar del casco, notó que tenía una mata de cabello negro y brillante atado en una cola caída, así como un cinturón con una espada reluciente y pulcra, como si estuviera recién forjada por el mejor de los herreros.

Más por inercia, sostuvo el brazo izquierdo cuidadosamente tallado de la muñeca y lo movió de arriba abajo paulatinamente, notando como la boca de fresa se abría y cerraba.

\- Es asombroso – habló finalmente, hipnotizado – No parece siquiera una muñeca, sino una soldadita pequeña de verdad.

\- Fue lo mismo que pensé yo cuando apareció frente a mis ojos – habló Toshinori con una expresión misteriosa – Sabía que el único lugar donde esa pequeña muñeca podría estar a salvo era en tus manos.

\- Como cuando me regalabas muñecos de héroes cuando era un niño – comentó Izuku ampliando sus labios en una extensa sonrisa nostálgica – Es una muñeca muy hermosa. Es como si sus ojos me pudieran decir algo.

\- Me pregunto qué te querría decir – sonrío su padrino guiñándole un ojo.

\- En verdad te lo agradezco – mencionó Izuku con expresión radiante, antes de abrazar al hombre a quien consideraba su padre del alma, cuidando no estropear su regalo.

\- Izuku-san – inquirió la pequeña Eri, interfiriendo con el clima familiar sin arruinarlo – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una muñeca cascanueces, Eri-chan – respondió el adolescente de facciones suaves mientras le acercaba el juguete.

\- ¡Que linda es! – exclamó la niña apoyando sus manitos en sus mejillas y sonriendo con ilusión – Parece una valiente guerrera, como la que Kouta-kun mencionó en clases una vez – frunció el ceño intentando recordar el nombre – Ju…Jua… Ju… a…

\- Juana de Arco – aclaró Kouta acercándose, movido por su curiosidad y olvidando su juego anterior con las esferas de nieve y el dulzor del caramelo en su paladar. Ahora su enfoque era el curioso regalo de Midoriya – Sí. Es verdad, parece una guerrera.

A pesar de ser una simple muñeca ataviada en ropas de soldado y con una amplia boca hecha para romper frutos secos, existía una curiosa sensación de que no era solo lo que aparentaba; como si en sus ojos azules ocultara un mensaje y una historia propia estuviese escrita en su corazón de madera.

\- Izuku-kun – musitó Eri mientras jugaba con sus dedos – ¿Puedo jugar con ella? ¡Prometo que la cuidaré bien!

\- Tú no lastimarías ni a una mosca, Eri – afirmó Kouta cruzándose de brazos y con sonrisa socarrona.

\- Ten cuidado de no romperla – le pidió Izuku a la niña mientras le entregaba su regalo de Navidad – Es de madera y es frágil.

La niña asintió y se quedó cerca del árbol de Navidad, jugando con la pequeña cascanueces, fingiendo que ahora era una valiente soldada al mando de un ejército de juguetes en un mundo de ficción. Kouta la ignoró y escapó sigilosamente a la cocina, con la idea de conseguir a hurtadillas otro bastón de colores dulces o una galleta de Navidad.

\- Y allí va de nuevo – comentó Midoriya a su padrino de forma sigilosa – Apuesto a que intentará conseguir más dulces.

\- Kouta-kun hace eso desde siempre – agregó Toshinori – Hace unos días Inko-san me dijo que…

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Kouta regresó corriendo de forma apresurada, llevando bastones de caramelo en las manos y viendo hacia atrás que nadie lo siguiera.

Pero allí estuvo su error al no fijarse por dónde iba. Izuku siquiera alcanzó a evitarlo, mucho menos Toshinori. No pudieron hacer nada al ver como el niño chocaba con su compañerita de juegos y ambos se iban de bruces al suelo, exhalando ambos un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Kouta-kun! ¡Eri-chan! – exclamó el adolescente con consternación notable en su mirar. Se acercó a los pequeños y los ayudó a ponerse de pie, pese a sus exclamaciones de dolor por el golpe – ¿Están bien? ¿Dolió mucho?

\- No vi por dónde iba – se culpó Kouta sobándose la cabeza. Por suerte, siquiera se había rasguñado.

\- Izuku-kun – habló Eri con la voz quebrada y la mirada en el suelo. Sostenía en sus brazos la muñeca de madera como si sostuviera un bebé. Sus ojitos de infante se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Eri-chan? – se preocupó aún más el joven de cabello alborotado con destellos verdes – ¿Te heriste?

\- La muñeca cascanueces – murmuró con culpa la niña mientras le mostraba el juguete recién entregado a su cuidado. No se veía roto a primera vista, hasta que se fijó en un detalle: el brazo izquierdo que permitía que la muñeca abriera y cerrara su mandíbula, estaba demasiado flojo. Al parecer, con la caída, el brazo se había soltado sin llegar a romperse. Pero ahora la muñeca no podría funcionar.

\- Eri-chan – habló Izuku sintiéndose mal por el daño causado a su regalo, pero aliviado de que Eri estuviera ilesa.

\- Perdón – dijo la pequeña mientras sorbía por la nariz y dejaba caer sus lágrimas – Se rompió por mi culpa.

\- Hey, no pasa nada Eri-chan – Izuku le restó importancia al suceso mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a la menor y le limpiaba sus lágrimas – Fue un accidente. Eso es todo.

\- Lo siento, Izuku – se disculpó Kouta mirando al suelo – Fue por mí que se estropeó tu regalo.

\- Descuida, Kouta-kun – aseguró el adolescente – Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

\- Además, puede repararse – agregó Toshinori mirando la muñeca en manos de Eri – Solo hay que sanar ese brazo roto.

\- Eso parece – respondió Izuku sosteniendo su obsequio en sus manos y mirando su brazo flojo.

\- Puedes usar esto – le sugirió Kouta mientras extendía su mano hacia el mayor. Entre sus dedos sostenía un pequeño listón de género de color rojo. Seguramente era algún detalle navideño colorido de parte de sus padres. Izuku asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Eri, quien sostenía la muñeca, ató la cinta alrededor del brazo aflojado por el golpe, creando una especie de cabestrillo. Ahora la figura de madera femenina tenía una apariencia un tanto extraña por el brazo inmovilizado, pero el resultado era satisfactorio.

\- ¿Lo ven? Ya está mejor – dijo el adolescente sonriendo ampliamente a los dos niños, para finalmente sostener la muñeca con cuidado y dejarla de pie junto al árbol de Navidad. Por suerte aún se sostenía sin problemas por si sola.

\- Hay que dejarla descansar – sugirió Toshinori a los dos infantes para que no se tentaran a volver a sujetarla.

\- S-Sí… supongo – respondió Izuku en lugar de ellos. Eri arqueó una ceja, confundida por el repentino tartamudeo del chico de ojos suaves. No es como si fuera la primera vez, pero tampoco era muy común que Izuku tartamudeara porque sí.

Tal vez si hubiera visto lo mismo que Izuku, habría tenido una sospecha en su mente fugaz llena de imaginación de caramelo e inocencia. Aunque eso nunca sucedería.

¿Cómo podría explicar Izuku… que estaba seguro de haber visto un destello de luz vivo en los ojos de la chica cascanueces tras dejarla bajo el árbol y su universo de esferas y luces de colores?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El festejo en honor a la Nochebuena ya había terminado hace unos minutos. Tras la comida y una dulce instancia, los invitados se fueron retirando, prometiendo volver al día siguiente en la noche para la cena de Navidad. Los padres de Kouta se llevaron a su hijo, quien tambaleaba de cansancio, a diferencia de Eri que ya se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre, Aizawa. Por otro lado, Inko le ofreció amablemente a Toshinori, el padrino de su único hijo, que se quedara esa noche a dormir, pues afuera el frío era espantoso. Él accedió tras pensarlo un momento, dando aviso que al día siguiente debía resolver un asunto importante en la ciudad antes de la cena de Navidad. Antes de irse a dormir, vio por un momento a su ahijado dormido en su habitación con la puerta abierta. Estaba arropado hasta los hombros y dormía con la boca entreabierta como desde pequeño lo hacía. A pesar de sus 16 años, parecía un niño indefenso. El pobre había caído dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. Nadie había dicho que jugar con Kouta y Eri no causaba agotamiento. Toshinori sonrío, convencido de que algo bueno ayudaría a Izuku a encontrar su valor. Se retiró a su propia habitación y toda la casa acabó en un profundo silencio, con cada uno de sus habitantes sumergido en un sueño profundo.

O al menos esa calma perduró… hasta que el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche con campanadas de bajo sonido. El inicio de la Navidad ya había llegado.

…

No era normal que tuviese el sueño pesado por más agotado que se encontrase. Si se observaba desde ese punto de vista, no fue nada extraño que un sonido desacostumbrado lo quitara de su descanso. Había sido breve y rápido; como algo quebrándose tras estrellarse contra el suelo. Un adorno frágil del árbol… ¡O una esfera de nieve!

Confundido por haber sido arrancado de golpe de su reposo, se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos. Todo estaba a oscuras y solo podía distinguir a duras penas su entorno, incluyendo la puerta de entrada de su cuarto abierta, que conducía al pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

¿Acaso lo había soñado?

Un segundo ruido lo alertó un poco más pese a tener la cabeza desorientada de la realidad. Ese sonido era demasiado raro. Similar al de un choque de espadas. Sintió escalofríos en la espalda y sudó frío. ¿Había alguien en la casa?

Inseguro de sus acciones, convencido de que se podía arrepentir y teniendo como plan de emergencia gritar en caso de un ataque sorpresivo, salió de su habitación, calzando unas zapatillas rojas y adherido a la pared, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba de miedo. Inhaló y exhaló por la boca y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala.

Extraño. No se veía ni la más mínima silueta humana.

No había dado ni tres pasos, cuando un mareo horripilante lo embargó y obligó a caer de costado al suelo. Todo giraba sobre su propio eje y lucía nebuloso. Sentía su rostro perlado de sudor frío y una fuerza dolorosa agarrotando sus músculos. Apretó los dientes para no gritar y rogando porque no le pasara nada mientras intentaba recuperarse, al mismo tiempo que se denigraba internamente por sufrir algo así cuando debía estar averiguando qué sucedía. A sus oídos el escándalo parecía acrecentar. ¿Acaso los juguetes estaban haciendo una guerra en la sala?

De acuerdo. Definitivamente leerle tantos cuentos a Eri le estaba afectando el cerebro.

Finalmente, tras eternos instantes en sensación de agonía, todo su entorno oscurecido dejó de dar vueltas y la claridad retornó a su vista. Pero…

Las cosas estaban MUY lejos de parecer normales.

Al parecer ya podía ver mejor, pero ahora los objetos lucían de un tamaño demasiado enorme. Los sillones, la mesa, incluso las escaleras. Esto solo lo alteró aún más.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó de nuevo, se levantó con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta. Con la manga de su chaqueta, se limpió el sudor de la frente y caminando de forma irregular, siguió avanzando y dejando que su oído lo guiara a su objetivo. Cada vez era más claro lo que se escuchaba. Golpes de espada, chillidos similares a los de un roedor, gritos de guerrera amazónica. Cristales pisoteados por fuertes botas.

\- ¡Den la cara, cobardes!

Ese grito lo obligó a retroceder y ocultarse tras la pata de una mesa. Enfocó su mirada en el árbol de Navidad que seguía reluciendo de forma aún más hermosa con brillo escarlata, plateado y dorado. Descendió la mirada, escudriñando cada vez con más claridad hasta llegar a los pies del decorado mayor donde reposaban los regalos.

Asombroso, increíble, inefable. Irreal.

Debía estar soñando. Otra explicación no había.

Arriba de una de las cajas de regalo, con una fiereza propia de un caballero medieval, con movimientos elegantes y acertados y el cabello suelto ondeando a su merced.

Su muñeca cascanueces, ahora convertida en una heroína, daba lucha contra un grupo de ratones de apariencia tenebrosa. Era una especie de mutación entre humanos y ratas. Ojos rojos y sedientos de sangre, dientes filosos y orejas grises y rotas. Quien se hallaba al mando, era quien tenía peor aspecto. Similar al del monstruo de una pesadilla de película de terror. Junto a sus rasgos de roedor, se hallaba su cabello celeste grisáceo y su risa estridente capaz de congelarte de miedo.

\- No tienes salida, cascanueces – se burló este de la chica armada solo una espada y su valor indestructible – Sabes perfectamente que estás condenada a ser leña para el fuego.

\- Prefiero ser un fastidio para ti, Shigaraki – alzó la voz ella. Estaba agotada y se notaba en su ligero tambaleo, algo no inadvertido por el enemigo – Tú y tu séquito de lamebotas caerán aquí mismo y su reino del terror acabará para mi gente.

\- Veamos si eso se cumple – amenazó su adversario con burla psicópata – O tal vez tendremos que enviarte con los tuyos cortada en pedacitos.

Chasqueó los dedos. Y todos sus seguidores, que debían superar los 20 individuos, se arrojaron sobre la valiente soldado de madera, quien no dio pie atrás.

Estocada. Defensa. Esquivar. Estocada. Evadir. Estocada.

Cada movimiento lo hacía de forma elegante y calculada, como si pudiera predecir a sus enemigos. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez iba más lento debido a su cansancio y a su brazo roto en cabestrillo que le dificultaba las cosas.

\- Cascanueces – musitó Izuku siendo espectador de tal suceso como si se tratara de una danza de la muerte a punto de cobrar una vida. Podía ser un sueño o una alucinación, pero esa joven tan valiente y hermosa no merecía morir así. Sabía que la guerrera de cabello azabache pronto sucumbiría y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Debía pensar en cómo ayudarla. Y resolverlo en segundos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda chocó con un objeto redondo; una de las esferas que habían caído lejos del árbol. La observó unos segundos… y su cabeza destelló una idea. Solo esperaba estar físicamente preparado.

Un golpe certero en el brazo herido la obligó a soltar un gemido de dolor y caer de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero la presión de una rodilla en su pecho y una espada en su garganta la inmovilizaron por completo. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero le fue imposible cuando le estrellaron la cabeza contra el suelo, arrancándole un grito de dolor infernal.

\- No se… saldrán con la suya – escupió con ira en cada sílaba.

\- Saluda a mi padre cuando llegues al infierno, perra – se mofó Shigaraki antes de disponerse a rebanarle el cuello – Sayonara…

\- ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA, MALDITOS!

Un grito cubierto de ira, valor y llanto oculto los sacó a todos de sus casillas. Todos los seguidores del líder de los ratones siquiera pudieron prevenir lo que pasó. Se vieron empujados y aplastados contra la pared ante el peso de una enorme esfera de Navidad. No lo suficiente como para arrancarlos a la otra vida, pero sí para aturdirlos, impedirles moverse y defender a su líder de la segunda fase del plan.

\- ¡¿Qué está…?!

El enemigo de expresión cubierta por maldad pura siquiera pudo acabar su frase, cuando divisó a un desconocido de mirada fiera y aspecto sencillo correr hacia él, aventarle su zapato directo a la cara y posteriormente patear su estómago obligándolo a caer de espaldas y caer contra la base del árbol, golpeándose la nuca e hiriéndose de gravedad. Siendo un ratón, tenía los días contados.

Los seguidores del Rey Ratón se quedaron anonadados por lo que acababan de pasar y solo reaccionaron para acercarse a su líder y sostenerlo con cuidado, notando las primeras huellas de sangre que marcaban el camino a la tumba. Nadie querría ayudarlos.

Su dominio y sed de poder los había condenado.

\- En el nombre de mi reino, sus habitantes y por mi autoridad como la futura heredera a la corona… ¡Los exilio de por vida y les prohíbo volver a mi reino! ¡O su castigo será la muerte! – declaró la soldado mientras estiraba su espada hacia ellos, amenazándolos con una expresión de muerte y llena de ira autoritaria, pese a estar cojeando levemente. El enemigo la miró con odio contenido y tras un chasqueo de lenguas y un gesto obsceno, los individuos levantaron a su organizador caído y huyeron por una grieta en la pared que ellos mismos habían hecho para ingresar a la casa y asesinar a la mujer cascanueces. Misión fallida gracias a la intervención de Izuku Midoriya.

La chica soltó un respiro de alivio y se apoyó de rodillas en el suelo, dejando la espada en el mismo. Mirando su reflejo en este, sus ojos evidenciaron el asombro al dilatarse sus pupilas y entreabrir sus labios.

Su rostro y sus dedos tallados en madera habían recuperado su apariencia humana, desapareciendo para siempre su imagen de cascanueces. Maldición que el mismo Rey Ratón Shigaraki le había impuesto en venganza por ser un impedimento en sus planes de dominio. La chica se tocó el rostro para confirmar que no se trataba en un engaño, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el tacto de su piel y su cabello negro, confirmando que la maldición estaba rota. Sonrío con verdadera felicidad y sus orbes color océano sereno destellaron bajo la misma emoción.

Pero sería demasiado injusto decir que el triunfo le pertenecía solo por su pelea incesante, pues si no fuera por el chico de apariencia gentil, ella siquiera habría sobrevivido. Además, con su ayuda se había recuperado del brazo roto por accidente.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, comprobando que ya no se tambaleaba y paulatinamente se quitó la venda que sujetaba su brazo a modo de cabestrillo. Movió un poco su extremidad, comprobando que ya había sanado y suspiró aliviada. Ahora nada le impedía regresar a su hogar en los reinos de los copos de nieve y hielo, el paraíso de las flores arco iris y el poblado de los dulces resguardado por Mamá Jengibre.

Solo le faltaba un detalle.

Buscó con la mirada, escudriñando el lugar en cada milímetro, hasta que divisó a su salvador arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos y respirando agitado. Al parecer, intentando aceptar de manera forzada que aquello solo era un sueño. La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con cansancio y se acercó al muchacho de cabello alborotado, sentándose de rodillas junto a él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

Izuku alzó la mirada, evidenciando el huracán de emociones que lo aprisionaba por dentro. Temblaba de miedo, ira, tristeza y también alivio de que su plan hubiese ayudado. Nuevamente el asombro se convirtió en el dominante de su corazón al darse cuenta de que la muñeca cascanueces había perdido sus rasgos de madera decorados a pinceladas de color. Ahora parecía una mujer normal. Una joven más o menos de su misma edad que poseía una belleza etérea, condecorada con sus ojos azules como el mar y su cabello negro como la noche estrellada. Sintió sus manos de pétalo de rosa acariciar sus mejillas en señal de contención.

\- Estás temblando – agregó ella con consternación, para finalmente atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo a modo de contención – Tranquilo. Ya todo se terminó.

Sus palabras entonadas en voz meliflua, la calidez de su cuerpo que le gritaba que no estaba sumergido en un sueño y su aroma dulce que lo embargaba, lo hicieron caer en un estado de limerencia y causaron un desborde de emociones que lo hicieron romper en llanto y aferrarse a ella sin lograr distinguir que emoción predominaba sobre las demás. La joven de orbes maravillosos no dudó en seguir cobijándolo y aguardando con paciencia a que el adolescente de corazón herido se tranquilizara para poder agradecerle por haberla salvado de la guadaña de la muerte.

Cuando escuchó como el llanto cesaba y el joven de cabello alborotado cual arbolito de Navidad ya solo hipaba suavemente, la guerrera de espíritu de lucha lo apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

\- Esto… esto tiene que ser un sueño – murmuró él con voz gutural mientras tragaba saliva con pesadez.

\- Temo que no es así – aclaró la joven mientras lo sujetaba de los antebrazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – Y aun si lo fuera, hiciste algo muy noble por mi persona.

\- ¿Y-Yo? – se señaló el muchacho a sí mismo, evidenciando su desconcierto.

\- Cuanta humildad portas en tu corazón, joven héroe – habló ella como si su alma portara años de sabiduría, conocimiento y búsqueda de bondad – Tus acciones me salvaron de una muerte segura, ayudaron en la derrota de mis enemigos y permitieron que el hechizo del Rey Ratón Shigaraki se rompiera.

\- ¿Habla… d-de ese lunático que intentó cortarle la garganta? – inquirió con inseguridad.

\- Lastimosamente, así es – confirmó la joven de ojos dulces y sabios – Mi nombre es Aratani Kawa – paró para inclinarse con respeto a modo de saludo – Soy la heredera del reino de la Luz, compuesto de la tierra de hielo, las flores y los dulces, hasta ahora protegidos por mis guardianes. Hace un tiempo atrás, Shigaraki Tomura, el Rey de los Ratones y principal enemigo del reino apareció reclamando la corona y ante la negativa de mi familia, devastó nuestras tierras en venganza, asesinó inocentes… y me convirtió en una muñeca cascanueces para evitar que fuese la heredera.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – preguntó indirectamente Izuku, impactado por la historia detrás de la apariencia tallada en madera que antes aquella princesa había portado.

\- No era una muñeca de madera desde el inicio – respondió Aratani con tristeza antes de proseguir con su relato explicativo – A pesar de ello, los guardianes de las tres tierras de mi reino me ayudaron a combatir al ejército de Shigaraki al otorgarme sus propias tropas, pero él escapó como el cobarde que es y lo seguí para darle fin a su tiranía. Y gracias a tu ayuda, hoy mi reino recuperará su libertad anhelada – volvió a inclinarse con respeto y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Pero… eso para mí es incomprensible – habló Izuku sintiendo la confusión dominando su cerebro – S-Si eres una princesa de un reino que seguramente está a millas o quien sabe de distancia… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, como regalo de Navidad?

La doncella ataviada cual soldado de cuento de hadas frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras desviaba la mirada con cierto pesar por tener que ocultarlo.

\- La verdad… es algo que a mí también me gustaría entender.

Aquello solo provocó más desorientación en Izuku ¿Acaso ella misma no tenía idea como es que había llegado a las manos de un chico de 16 años transformada en una muñeca de madera cuya función era partir nueces?

\- Agradezco tu nobleza por haberme salvado la vida y ayudado a cumplir mi deber – inclinó la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza en sus ojos de océano sereno – Me gustaría que me acompañases a mi hogar para que el reino conozca el nombre y el rostro de mi salvador, pero temo que aún no es el momento.

\- ¿Momento? – el adolescente arqueó una ceja, confundido por aquel término.

\- Aún hay mucho que debes aprender antes de ser digno de entrar en los dominios que gobierna mi familia – dijo Aratani con aire misterioso – Si dependiera de mí, te llevaría conmigo de inmediato, pero no puedo.

Por algún motivo que no supo reconocer, aquellas palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque la lógica no podía responder a ninguno de los sucesos que acababa de vivir en solo una noche, su alma vociferaba a gritos que frente a sus ojos se hallaba la mujer más hermosa, valiente y dulce que jamás volvería a encontrar en otro lugar. Que ella era quien le permitiría destruir sus miedos y su encierro, para llevarlo a volar por los cielos con sus corazones sincronizando sus latidos alborotados.

Limerencia creciendo a cada mirada y minuto transcurrido, ascendiendo lentamente en forma de calor en el rostro e incomprensión de la lógica. Y la misma sensación que ahora le rompería el corazón tras escuchar las palabras de Aratani que se asemejaban a una despedida sin retorno.

\- ¿Debes irte? – preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza en sus orbes esmeralda, aguados por lágrimas – D-Digo… es que… yo…

\- Ya no hay nada que me ate a este campo de batalla vencido – respondió ella con calma dolida en su voz – Pero… ¿al menos puedo pedirte un último favor?

Llevó sus manos blanquecinas a su cuello y desató un colgante que llevaba una figura en forma de rosa y relleno con un diamante reluciente. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo aplastó con fuerza entre las mismas hasta que escuchó un crujido similar al de un cristal aplastado. Abrió sus dedos; el diamante había sido hecho añicos, pero el resto del objeto seguía intacto.

\- Cuida esto por mí – pidió con ternura mientras depositaba la joya vacía en las manos de Izuku – Es una señal de compromiso.

\- P-Pero… ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Izuku mientras se aferraba a las manos de ella – Po-Podrías quedarte un poco más. Aún hay mucho que no entiendo y que quiero que me expliques. Quiero e-entenderte… c-co-n-no-cer…

\- Midoriya Izuku – le detuvo ella al percatarse por sus ojos cristalizados, su voz rota y sus labios temblorosos que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto – Sé que hay mucho que deseas saber sobre mí y eso me hace muy feliz, pero debes tener paciencia y esperar a que llegue ese momento.

\- A-Aratani – balbuceó él aquel nombre tan melodioso y encantador, dejando caer sus primeras lágrimas.

\- Volveré cuando menos lo esperes – aseguró ella, antes de acercarse un poco más y dejar que sus labios de rosa besaran la frente de su héroe – Te lo prometo.

Izuku quiso suplicarle que se quedara. O que lo llevara con ella. Que siguiera hablándole de su historia. Que lo abrazara de esa forma tan reconfortante.

Pero nada pudo hacer, pues al alzar la vista la chica había desaparecido en una estela de luz, gracias al efecto del diamante roto, dejándolo con el alma fracturada y el llanto en el rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El reloj marcó ocho campanadas que resonaron solo en la sala, evitando que el ruido se esparciera a otras habitaciones. Marcando el amanecer del 25 de diciembre en una mañana cubierta de nieve escarchada y un sol oculto entre nubarrones grisáceos, luchando por hacerse un lugar en el cielo para recibir los halagos de la gente.

Bajo el árbol de Navidad, con las luces apagadas y encogido en posición fetal, yacía Izuku Midoriya, profundamente dormido. En sus mejillas había restos de lágrimas secas y su boca formaba una mueca de dolor.

El retumbar de las campanas lo arrancó con cuidado de su sueño, sus párpados temblaron un poco antes de alzarse y dejar al descubierto sus esmeraldas cansinas. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para mejorar su vista y enfocar con claridad en donde se encontraba. Pues era obvio que no estaba en su habitación. Cuando su campo de visión enfocó con claridad borrosa la sala de su casa, solo allí fue capaz de reaccionar. Abandonó su posición fetal y se sentó en el suelo, comprobando que el árbol de Navidad lo había cobijado por la noche. Su cabeza estaba hecha un completo lío e incapaz de hacerse una idea o recordar como había terminado durmiendo bajo el árbol navideño. Solo pudo descartar la opción de que fuese sonámbulo.

Aún confundido, miró hacia atrás suyo, donde los regalos de Navidad permanecían todavía intactos. Y al presenciar la ausencia de uno, su mente se convirtió en una tormenta de recuerdos dolorosos y una despedida gélida.

\- Cascanueces – murmuró sintiéndose abatido.

Todavía no lograba aclarar del todo si acaso lo vivido la noche de Navidad se había tratado de un sueño demasiado nítido y doloroso o si en verdad había ocurrido su encuentro con la princesa Aratani antes convertida en cascanueces. Aunque parecía haber sido más una locura de su mente solitaria, pues el entorno lucía como si nada hubiese pasado. No había esferas de adorno rotas, ni una grieta en la pared ni huellas de ratón bajo el árbol.

La única ausencia presente en aquel escenario era la muñeca de madera que le habían obsequiado en Nochebuena.

Ahora todo lucía como una instancia efímera que se resguardaría en lo más profundo de su inconsciente y sus recuerdos.

Con esa idea incrustada desde la mente hasta el alma y bajo el peso de la desgarradora realidad, se alzó cabizbajo del suelo y caminó hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies. Intentar levantar su animo para la llegada de la tarde iba a ser un verdadero desafío ese día.

…

\- Izuku – su madre se asomó ligeramente por la entrada de la habitación de su hijo, hallándolo recostado sobre su cama con expresión abatida – Toshinori acaba de regresar. Ven a recibirlo por favor.

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya yo? – inquirió él con fastidio y quitando su antebrazo del rostro.

\- Viene acompañado – explicó Inko algo consternada por el repentino decaimiento de su hijo. La noche anterior había estado muy entusiasta y ahora repentinamente no quería ni salir de su habitación.

Izuku negó con la cabeza en señal de molestia creciente y se sentó en la cama, restregándose los ojos con brusquedad. Parpadeó un par de veces con la vista clavada en el suelo y de mala gana dio una respuesta.

\- Voy

La mujer asintió aún preocupada y se retiró hacia la entrada, esperando al menos entender en algún momento el por qué del abrupto cambio de actitud de Izuku de la euforia a la zozobra.

El adolescente de cabello alborotado que resaltaba sus suaves rasgos, se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto. Iba vestido de forma simple; pantalones verde oscuro, camisa de color negro y una chaqueta verde encima, además de sus infaltables zapatos rojos.

Aguantándose las ganas de exhalar un gruñido de frustración o de desquitarse a gritos de impotencia, llegó frente a la puerta de entrada donde lo esperaba su padrino.

Aunque no estaba solo.

\- Toshinori-san, no pensé que llegarías tan… pronto.

El joven apenas si fue capaz de concluir de manera coherente su oración forzada de bienvenida, al percatarse de quien era la acompañante de su padrino. Su boca quedó entreabierta, incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente y sus pupilas se encogieron mientras sus manos temblaban causando movimientos extraños en sus dedos. Lo que estaban viendo sus orbes esmeraldas parecía completamente fuera de toda lógica al punto de sentir deseos de pellizcarse para comprobar que no era una fantasía más.

\- Es por ella que fui a la ciudad apenas amaneció – explicó Toshinori de forma calmada y sonriente antes de pasar a las presentaciones – Inko, Izuku. Ella es Aratani Kawa, hija de una amiga cercana.

\- Es un placer conocerlos – se inclinó la chica con respeto, aludiendo a su conocimiento de las tradiciones japonesas. Cuando alzó la cabeza nuevamente, sus ojos se clavaron en el mar de confusión que reflejaban las esmeraldas de Izuku.

\- ¡Ah!? Eeh… etto… – el pobre solo pudo tartamudear ante su propia incapacidad de reaccionar normalmente frente a Aratani. No después de todo lo que le había sucedido anoche. ¿Acaso era posible que existiesen dos rostros exactamente iguales en dos lugares diferentes y al mismo tiempo?

\- Discúlpalo, a veces es un poco nervioso – lo excusó su madre con expresión avergonzada – Es un placer conocerte también, Aratani-chan.

La joven de lindo cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, ojos azules como el océano y carácter educado, sonrío ampliamente a modo de entendimiento.

\- Decidí invitarla a la cena de Navidad – aclaró Toshinori mientras ingresaba a la casa junto a la chica – A pesar de la fecha, su familia estará en el extranjero por temas de trabajo.

\- Es una idea perfecta – afirmó Inko con alegría contagiosa – Será un placer tener a alguien más con nosotros en Navidad.

\- Gracias por el detalle, Inko-san – respondió Aratani con una sonrisa radiante.

Con la excusa de que debía comenzar a preparar una nueva bandeja de galletas de festividad y pidiendo la ayuda del hombre de aspecto macilento, los dos adultos se retiraron a la cocina de la casa, dejando a ambos adolescentes solos en el pasillo de entrada a solo unos pasos de la habitación del joven de espíritu heroico. Aratani lo escudriñó con la mirada, derramando su curiosidad y provocando que los nervios y la ansiedad crecieran a desniveles en el interior del contrario. Era de facciones amables, pero su mirada parecía ocultar muchas cosas pese a tener la misma edad que Izuku: 16 años.

Lamentablemente, las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él provocaron que los ratones le comieran la lengua a medias.

\- Eehh… bueno… yo… ¡Es decir, tú! D-Digo… bueno… No sé si…

\- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

La interrupción de ella declarada en forma de leve exigencia, lo desconcertó aún más, incapaz de entender por qué había dicho eso. De por sí ya era complejo aceptar que frente a sus ojos se hallaba una chica que era el perfecto retrato de la princesa guerrera de su sueño navideño…

.

.

El choque de la memoria de su sueño, el exceso de similitudes y el suceso que vivía en ese momento le revelaron de forma curiosa y abrupta la verdad de todo, provocando que a nivel físico su cuerpo perdiera su propio soporte, obligándolo a apoyarse contra la pared mientras respiraba de forma temblorosa.

¿Era posible aquello?

¿En verdad era la misma princesa quien ahora se hallaba frente a su persona, bajo la identidad de una adolescente normal sin la carga de un reino sobre sus hombros?

\- No puede… ser – murmuró con los labios temblorosos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Soltó un quejido brusco que lo desencajó por completo. La joven de mirada profunda lo había pellizcado en el antebrazo.

\- Eso es para que te convenzas de que estás más que despierto, Izuku – dijo con burla inocente, pero suavidad en su mirada serena.

El susodicho dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, moverse o reaccionar de otra forma más que el actuar involuntario de sus ojos acuosos y empañados. Siquiera era capaz de reconocer si acaso lo que sucedía era verídico, un sueño o una pesadilla inacabable.

La posibilidad de que todo fuese real y no un simple suceso de ficción, incrementó su probabilidad cuando la mano del adolescente palmeó su costado derecho, sintiendo un extraño contenido en su bolsillo. Introdujo su mano allí y entre sus dedos se halló la prueba de la veracidad de todo: el colgante intacto que la princesa cascanueces le había confiado anoche como un símbolo de promesa de reencuentro.

\- Gracias por creer en mi promesa – habló con elocuencia la chica mientras se acercaba a él para recuperar su colgante.

Momento en que ella se vio apresada en los brazos ajenos, sintiendo como él temblaba de pies a cabeza. Suspiró sonriente y correspondió a aquel gesto necesitado, aferrándose a sus hombros y con su mano libre enredándose en el cabello imposible de él.

\- ¿V-Volverás a irte… A-Aratani-san? – murmuró con la voz quebrada y hecha un hilo a la vez que sus primeras lágrimas se derramaban en el hombro de la fémina.

\- Si vuelvo a partir – respondió ella con una voz reconfortante y desgarrada al mismo tiempo – Te llevaré conmigo, Izuku. Y si lo deseas… me quedaré aquí, contigo. Nunca más me desviaré lejos de ti, mi dulce héroe.

Y la nueva promesa de parte de aquella princesa que pasó semanas en su reino y alejada del joven que le había protegido sin siquiera conocerla, tiempo no percibido de igual forma para los demás, fue más que suficiente para provocar que el corazón del adolescente volviera a latir de felicidad y desahogara en llanto sus emociones en una especie de catarsis reprimida por mucho tiempo, sintiendo el calor reconfortante de Aratani quien no se apartaba de él, anhelando perderse un poco más en aquel sentimiento que los embargaba a ambos. Deseo que evidenció al calmarlo apoyando su frente sobre la de él y sonriendo para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Su imagen, cual bella postal amorosa, se vio en el reflejo del cristal de una esfera de nieve que había sido ignorada por los demás. En su interior, una bailarina de blanco vestido y un soldado ataviado en apariencia y vestimenta como el cascanueces bailaban una danza en círculos bajo la melodía _Final Waltz and Apotheosis._ Con la nieve cubriendo el final de una historia dolorosa y marcando el inicio de un amor que traspasaría todas las fronteras existentes.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por esta Navidad mis lectores y corazones.**

**Quiero dedicar este one-shot a dos personas muy importantes para mí. Mi pareja, quien gracias a su ayuda y apoyo pude complementar este fic, así como vivir un año precioso junto a él. También agradecer a **_Linky Iwakura_** y su incondicional apoyo, amistad y felicidad que me ha dado como compañera artista. ¡Gracias por tanto! Espero que sigamos alzando nuestras almas creativas más allá del cielo.**

**Y a los demás… ¡Les deseo lo mejor en este fin de año!**

**¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
